


要命了监督又在后台怂恿千景煮咖喱了颜文字慌乱！

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 关于千景和监督在厨房里煮咖喱……
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 2





	要命了监督又在后台怂恿千景煮咖喱了颜文字慌乱！

“再放一点。”“……你确定？”

“嗯，请相信我！我上次就试过这个配方，绝对好吃。”泉坚定地凝视着他手里的罐子，就差举双手发誓。

“……这已经是致死量了吧。”千景拿着香料罐子的手悬在半空，目不斜视，凝视着锅里咕噜噜冒泡的浓稠汁液。如果至在场，绝对会撇着嘴吐槽：这句话不应该由他来说，实际上在其他人的眼里，两位放香料的手法都彼此彼此。

但是厨房里只有咖喱教忠实信徒和香料教终极教主，两个人罕见地在配方上起了争执。千景觉得肉桂粉实在放得太多，那是他最近出差带回来的，比国内超市卖的要新鲜，滋味浓厚。而泉执着地觉得应该再放一点，她喜欢辛辣过后稍微回甘的滋味，并且百分百确定那来源于肉桂粉。

“没关系的，再放一点嘛！”杏色的眼睛可怜兮兮地睁大了，盯着锅里翻腾的汁水如同调制魔药。千景挑眉，还在心里斟酌这么做的后果。泉见他半天没动静，干脆一把拽住他的手腕，把罐子口往下一翻。他猝不及防，轻而易举就被夺走了继续犹豫的机会。

大量的肉桂粉末像一场倾盆大雨，空气中扬起浓郁的香气，在咖喱沼泽里挣扎着缓缓溶解。

“……哎呀。”泉有些不好意思，没想到千景完全没有防备，本来以为要扳手腕才能解决，有些尴尬地笑了起来，企图蒙混过关，“好像有点多了！啊哈哈哈……”

千景叹了口气：“我都说了这是致死量。”

“……也许还可以补救？”泉的眼神开始乱飘，就差咬着指甲来掩饰自己的心虚，“比如把其他的香料按比例再多放一点，就可以完美解决了！”

“那不如你先松开我，我去加点水。”他没仍好气地看了她一眼。

顺着他的视线望去，泉后知后觉反应过来，自己还紧紧地握着对方的手腕。她能感受到他的心脏在搏动，一秒一拍，血液在动脉里奔流。千景本身没有多余的脂肪，腕骨精炼漂亮，在她的掌心里烙下一个小小的凹陷。

泉的心跳空了一拍。她迅速松开了手：“啊！失礼了。”

她一不留神，又踩到了对方的雷区。但比起最初在排练室的那一出，千景已经温和太多，逐渐地开始纵容她的某些接触，显得没有那么抗拒了，至少不会流露出明显的厌恶。

……即使是从演技进步的角度来讲，也算是好事情。泉欣慰地想，同时又有些懊恼，暗暗提醒自己，相处过程要再小心一些。

“监督不用摆出一脸自我反省的样子哦。”千景接了水回来，轻飘飘地在她耳边带过一句，“我不太介意的。”

他一边自说自话，一边往锅里添水。水倒到一半，他的手突然狠狠一抖，又不动声色地替泉打了个圆场：“哎呀，好像放太多了。那按监督说的再加一点其他香料吧，大家今天多吃几碗饭就能解决了。”

泉差点开心得蹦起来：“简直完美——！”

只要用一点咖喱，就能让顽强的监督脱离消沉、达成任何目标。关于这点人尽皆知，就差在满开剧团史册的开头记上监督亲制第一顿咖喱晚饭，在这点上体会最深的成员除了千景大约没有第二个人。他用匙根挑了一点出来，递到她的嘴边：“你先试一下味道，不喜欢的话还可以继续调整。”

泉跃跃欲试，一边小声地说着“可以吗”，怀疑起自己得到的特权。接着她按着胸口，小心地伸出一小截舌头，把脸凑近还在冒着气泡的金黄汤汁。

“小心烫。”汤勺浮起一层白气，保持着新鲜的沸腾状态，千景发出温馨提醒，“稍微吹一下再试。”

“嗯……”她轻轻地舔了舔勺子边缘，眼睛倏尔被点亮，满足得闪闪发光，“不可思议！先是辛辣的味道，然后是肉蔻的香气，花椒劈里啪啦在舌头上跳舞！最后回甘的肉桂简直是点睛之笔，给前面的味觉大爆炸做了一个完美的收尾，简直……堪比最棒的千秋乐！”

千景将信将疑，收回手肘，用嘴唇碰了碰匙根的另一侧，困惑地得出另一个结论：“……完全没有回甘，有点齁。不过花椒好像放太多了。”

“明明有！”泉坚持自己的判断，“千景先生再仔细尝一下？”

她盛情邀请，千景只好再从锅里舀出一点。他皱着眉，镜片后狭长的眼眸微微眯起，只感觉到花椒在嘴唇上快乐地跳着迪斯科：“……没有吧？”

“现在还在我的味蕾上哦！”泉说。她急切地踮起脚，抓着对方的衣领就把唇瓣贴了上去。这个举动在千景的预期以外，一瞬间他僵在原地，没能反应过来，给了泉更多的机会：她柔软的舌头趁机从他的齿列间溜了进来。

她很认真，足背绷紧，费劲地拉近彼此的身高差，微微阖上眼睛，笨拙地把舌头探了进来，执着于让他尝到那点甜味。

千景捧着她的脸颊，轻轻地把她推开了。

泉仿佛从梦中惊醒，脑袋一片空白：完了，搞砸了。她低下头去，紧张得手指的神经突突直跳，好像不解释一些什么就太尴尬了。

“那个，我……”她支支吾吾地开口。

千景打断她的话，脸上又挂上那副密不透风的微笑：“嗯，是挺甜的。”


End file.
